Pisces (SDC)
Pisces is a first gen OC belongs to me, Colfea, so, if you wanna use him for something, please ask me, thanks! Appearance Pisces is mix-breed, who's coat mostly a sandy shade. He has emerald green eyes, and a coal black nose. From his nose to both ears, his fur is toffee, his ear tips are sandy, however. His two front paws have toffee socks, and his underbelly and chest are also a the same shade. He has bandages on both front paws, and the tip of his tail, which he got from his father. Personality Pisces is social, but not necessarily always friendly, he will go and talk to random strangers, but doesn't always dish out a compliment to them. He doesn't understand flirting, and what the point of it is, if you try and flirt with him, he will give you a blank look and get up a leave, without a single word. He likes knowing a lot of different pups, as he gets bored of a specific friend rather quickly, unless he finds them very interesting. He notices when things change even slightly, which sometimes bothers him, as he gets easily distracted and will stare at it momentarily. As mentioned like five words ago, he gets distracted rather easily, so, if you're having a conversation with him, keep snapping your fingers near his face, to drag his attention back to you. He has a slight sadistic streak, and kind of likes getting into fights. He's very loyal, and will not leave you're side, if he's attached himself to you, which takes a fair bit of time. When you first meet him, he can come off as cold and distant, but that's mostly because he doesn't connect with strangers at first contact. Bio Pisces was born to a happy couple, in a rather small house. His mother died during his birth, taking the rest of his siblings along with her. His father took it upon himself to raise his only child, with some support from his owner. When Pisces was two years old (human years), his owner took in a female stray, whom he found in an alley on his way back home. The female stray Pisces' father immediately formed a tight bond, and spent pretty much every minute together. After about a month since the female stray came into their home, she gave birth to several small puppies. Pisces' father was very supportive of the female stray, and know how to help out during she was giving birth, as he had done the same to his wife several years earlier. Pisces had no idea that the female stray had been pregnant, not being that fond of her when she first came. The female stray brought three little puppies into the world, which Pisces' father brought up as his own, and acted like a father figure to them. Pisces' father also helped name the pups, requested by the mother of the pups. He named Gemini, having a fascination with zodiac signs. Soon after the birth, the mother of the pups and Pisces' father tied the knot. Pisces' slowly started to warm up to the wiggling little sausages, and accepted the role as a older brother. He also started to warm up to his new step-mother, but never got super close to her, despite her best efforts to connect with her new step-son. When he was around sixteen (human years), he decided that he wanted to spread his wings. His parents convinced him to take his younger brother with him, since Gemini had a huge love for adventure, and pleaded for his brother to take him with him. Pisces' did decide to take his younger brother with him, due to he rather enjoyed his company. Right before they left, Pisces' father took him his oldest son aside, and gave him a long strip of white cloth, saying that it used to belong to his birth mother, and that he wanted him to have it. Pisces cut the strip into three pieces, tying to around his front paws and one around his tail. They were just wandering around different towns, for around six months, before finding Adventure Bay. After about exploring AB for about a week, Pisces found the SDC, and requested to join. His request was accepted, but Pisces' didn't want to let his brother join, due to he told him that it was too dangerous. Gemini wasn't too happy with that, but didn't want to argue, so he agreed. Gemini then lived on the streets of the town, with his brother often coming around to hang-out with, look after him and just to generally bring him supplies that he gathered with the SDC. He's only a part time member of the clan, since he doesn't want to dedicate all his time to it, because he still wants to help his brother out, and spend time with his girlfriend, Leda, and their children once they have them. Trivia Crush: Leda, he falls for her sweet innocence and timid nature, making such a change from most of the vicious and stubborn SDC members. He finds her unique appearance absolutely beautiful. Despite her quiet and clumsy nature, he still thinks she's an amazing mother for their pups. Soon after Pisces arrived in AB, and joined the SDC, he was out looking for food. He had made his way to the trash-yard, and, being the new citizen that he was, got lost in the large yard. He wandered around for sometime, not panicking, as he trusted he could find his way out. He ran into Leda, since she has was scouting out a place for her HQ. At first they kind of ignored each other, but Leda broke the ice, curious as to if he lived there, so she wouldn't pick his home for her HQ. He told her he didn't and that he was just 'looking around', which she accepted as an answer. The two kept looking around the trash yard, bumping into each other every now and then. After a while, Leda became curios as to why he was still there, and asked if he was lost. For whatever reason, maybe just to get her to leave him alone, he said that he indeed was. She nodded, wanting to be polite and helpful, asked if he wanted directions. He immediately said no, getting tired of this pesky dog. She shrugged, turning to leave, it was getting late, and she needed to get home. Feeling slightly hopeless at this point, he quickly changed his mind, and asked her if she actually wouldn't mind helping him out. She agreed to help, and escorted him out of the dump. While the two were walking out, they spoke a bit, and their thoughts on each other warmed a bit. One they were out of the garbage dump, Leda asked if he could find his way home, slightly uncertain if could or not, he asked if she would mind show him the way to SDC territory. She happily agreed, and the two set off. They had a fairly pleasant journey, small talking the whole way. Once they got on the outskirts of their destination, they ran into Bentley. He spotted Leda, and since she was certainly not normal coloured, began to make fun of her. Pisces immediately stood up for her, and told him to back off, since Bentley couldn't be bothered to put up a fight, he left them alone. With a shy thank you from Leda, and a good bye from each, the two parted ways. Over the next couple of weeks or so, the two spotted each other around the town every now and then, giving one another a simple wave or smile. However one day when Gemini and Pisces were just hanging out on the streets, when Gem noticed their subtle greetings. He questioned his brother about the female, but Pisces just brushed it off. Gem wasn't having any of that, so when he was out with his brother and spotted the tri-coloured dog, he quickly approached her, dragging Pisces with him. Pisces now didn't have much of a choice, so he introduced the two. Gem invited her to get some dinner with them, as that was where the two were originally headed. She accepted the invite, and the trio proceeded to have a wonderful meal. The three hung out for the rest of the day, slipping from the beach, to the park, to various other locations within the day. At the end of the day Leda was telling the two about how she had her own team and was furnishing an HQ for them, not telling them that they were Paranormal Investigators, as she didn't want them to judge her for believing in such. Pisces asked if she wanted help with moving the various bits and pieces, she quickly said yes, as she didn't have that much help. The two, Pisces and Leda, worked quick and managed to get all her gear and furniture into the garbage dump HQ. The two got along well, and formed a bond fast. By the time they were done, Leda was heavily pondering whether she should ask out the SDC member, as she wanted to see and talk to him again soon. But, before she could, he beat her to it, asking her out on a charming late afternoon dinner, followed by a walk on the sunsetting beach. Her mind was already made up by the he hadn't gotten all the word out of his mouth, it was a certain yes. After the the fifth date, Pisces asked if she would like to be his girlfriend, which she very happily said yes to. The two date for about three months as a couple, before finding out that Leda was pregnant. After panicking for a few days, the two agree to calm down and prepare themselves for their yet-to-be-born children. After 9 weeks of the concerned couple, the three puppers were born. First there was Capri, then Ari and the last was Mill. Fears: He has an irrational fear of cows, for unknown reasons. Which is why he stays very far away from farms, any farms, even if they claim not to have cows. Relationships With The SDC: Max (SDC): He respects Max as the leader of the group, and doesn't step out of line when he can help it. He does however sometimes silently question his decisions. Nick (SDC) :Pisces thinks that Nick doesn't really deserve to be an alpha, and has brought it up with the other SDC members every now and then, but isn't out on a mission to de-throne him or anything. Jayson (SDC) :Pisces actually kind of likes Jayson, and occasionally makes an effort to be friendly to him. Uma (SDC) :Once again, Pisces is fond of Uma, and likes hanging out with her. He thinks of her as somewhat of a sister. Bentley (SDC) :Pisces often picks fights with Bentley, but loses most of the time. Pisces doesn't really like Bentley, and really doesn't like that he's so high up in the chain of command in SDC. Alex (SDC) :He doesn't really like Alex, but does pity him in quite a few scenarios. Every now and then, when Allex has a really good idea, Pisces envies how smart he is. Rafe (SDC) :He doesn't really mind Rafe, but doesn't think he'd be a good leader of SDC, as he's way apparently way too soft. Karma (SDC) :He really doesn't get along with her, and tends to ignore her more often than not. Andrew (SDC) :He sometimes picks on the little pup, but not as much as some of the other members of the SDC. He has a bit of a 'only I'm allowed to pick on Andrew' attitude, and will sometimes stand up for him when he gets bullied by others, but definitely doesn't want to be friends with him. Parker (SDC) :Pisces is pretty alright with Parker, and does hang out with him now and then, but doesn't consider him a potential close friend or anything. Quinn (SDC) :Pisces thinks Quinn as somewhat of a waste of space in the SDC, and thinks someone with much more usefulness should fill her spot in the team. Tyrannosaurus Rex (SDC) :Pisces actually thinks T-Rex is somewhat of a good addition to the team. He respects him, and does try to make and effort of hanging out with him. Rami (SDC) :Pisces really doesn't like Rami, and while he does add a good amount of strength to the team, he thinks he should be replaced. Ryan (SDC) :He really doesn't like Ryan due to his constant lashing out, and temper bursts, and usually avoids spending even the slightest amount of time around him. Katrina :He thinks Katrina would be safer out of the SDC than in it, as there are a lot of aggressive pups in the team. Scott: He thinks that Scott is a rather good member of the SDC. Despite not worrying over picking a fight anyone, he is rather cautious around him, due to his reputation for viciously mauling others. Chester: He doesn't really get along with Chester that often, but sometimes exchanges random small talk with him. Brandon: He doesn't really mind Brandon, feeling a slight alliance with him due they're both part time members. He does find how submissive he is to be rather immature, and it ticks him off every now and then. Random Facts: * He's step-brother is Gemini * He's a part time member of the SDC * He doesn't mind that Leda in a Paranormal Investigator, not judging her nor her team mates for it * He is extremely disproving of Gem's and Devlin's relationship, as Dev is a member of the CP,and the SDC and CP are rival packs. Pisces was quick to try and convince Gem to stop seeing Dev, even going so far as to threaten Dev once or twice if he didn't stop going out with Gem. But he let's Gem decide who he wants to date for himself, no matter how much he hates the other pack and it's members * His kids are Mill, Ari and Capri * While he really really dislikes Dev, he is very fond of his nieces Storied, Songs and Collabs Gallery Hhhhhimage.jpeg|AT with Icy! Looks so great, and I just love him!<33 Pisces.jpg|Old ref AlwaysWatching.png|Angry Pisces doesn't like that these boyos are a couple XD FamilyMeetup.png|A family meet-up. Fish-boy doesn't look at all happy with Dev being there Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:SDC Category:Male Pup Category:Strays Category:Mixed Breed Category:Colfea's Chara